vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Bubblegum
|-|Bonnibel Bubblegum= |-|Stakes Arc= |-|Young= |-|Baby= |-|Grey Bubblegum= |-|Lich Possessed= |-|Elemental= Summary Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, also known a P.B. and Peebles is one of the main characters in Adventure Time. She is the kind and compassionate ruler of the Candy Kingdom and is one of Finn's best friends. She originally met Finn when he saved her from the Ice King during the original pilot. Bonnibel is also extremely intelligent and is considered one of the top minds in all of Ooo. She has created many lifeforms such as her Candy People, the Earl of Lemongrab, Goliad and more. Despite her genuinely loving nature, Bubblegum has made many questionable choices during her rule, such as spying on, or banishing, her subjects, and stealing from the Flame Princess. This behavior has caused her to be called a "Tyrant" by some, or a few residents to run away (such as Starchy), and even got her dethroned as of The Comet. Throughout the last few episodes of Season 6 throughout the Stakes arc of Season 7, Princess Bubblegum didn't live in the confines of the Candy Kingdom. Instead she lived in a small shack with Peppermint Butler. While living there, she went on many adventures with Marceline and later would go on to hunting the 5 Vampires (The Fool, The Moon, The Hierophant, The Empress and The King respectively). As of Stakes Part 8: The Dark Cloud, she is the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | 5-C | 5-C | At least 5-C, likely far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Bonnibel Bubblegum Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 827 Classification: Princess, Scientist, Candy Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low), Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Detective Skills, Time Manipulation/Stop/Reversal (Created Gumball Guardians and created a Time Machine), Resurrection, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control (Created Goliad and Stormo), Energy Manipulation (With various gadgets), Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Levitation, Duplication, Clairvoyance, Biological Manipulation, Cyborgization (Built various arms for Finn), Matter Manipulation, Invisibility, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Sleep Inducement (With sleeping gas), Candy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can control the "Candy" element, which has been stated to be in the DNA of living beings), Body Control (Remade her lost arm by stretching it). As the Elemental of Candy, Bonnie has access to: Matter, Energy and Reality Manipulation (It was stated that The Elementals created and destroyed by melding their imaginations upon the Matrix of Matter and Energy, Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination), Cosmic Awareness (Gets visions of the past and future due to being an elemental, can also get good or bad omens of the future ), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control and Perception Manipulation with her Crown, Sleep Manipulation (Resisted the Gumball Guardians sleeping gas with sheer willpower) | All the same, but greatly improved, Music Manipulation, Transmutation (Was turning everyone on Ooo into a Candy extension of herself, and did so on an universal scale prior) Attack Potency: Moon level (Should be roughly comparable to Finn) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Wrestled with the Gumball Guardians, who could hurt The Lich) | Moon level (Completely and literally stomped Ricardio in combat, who defeated Finn) | Moon level (Injured the Dark Cloud, who tanked an attack from Flame Queen, who is equal, if not superior to the Ice King) | At least Moon level (Defeated Patience, whose Ice was said to be stronger than Simon's, when using her Candy Powers), likely far higher with Elemental Powers (The Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of The Cosmic Imagination) | At least Large Planet level (Reached a comparable level of Elemental powers as Patience St. Pim, who froze over 1/4th of Ooo. Was affecting all of Ooo by singing). The Elementals used Magic Woman as their energy source, and completely drained her of her power, implying they stole the bulk of her power), likely far higher (Became one with all Candy, throughout "all galaxies") Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Finn) | Subsonic (Should be comparable to Finn at this point in the series) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks and kept pace with Flame Princess. Comparable to Finn, who kept pace with Orgalorg) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Tagged the Vampire King) | Pseudo-Omnipresent (Became one with all candies in all galaxies). Otherwise Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed (Her reactionary speed should be no slower than before, and she can freely move her arms, presumably at similar speeds. Her song was quickly spreading throughout all of Ooo, which has been referred as a continent. Should be superior to Patience's base form, who could freeze Finn and Jake before they could even react) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class K due to sheer size, likely higher | Unknown. Possibly Class K (Shouldn't be much weaker than Finn) | At least Class E via Candy Manipulation (Should be comparable to Patience Saint Pim), likely far higher (Has free control over Candy in "all galaxies") Striking Strength: Moon Class | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class | Moon Class | Moon Class | At least Moon Class | Unknown (Her arms are too short to actually hit anything) Durability: Moon level via power-scaling | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level | Moon level (Should be comparable to Finn and Marceline) | Moon level (Comparable to Finn) | At least Moon level, likely far higher (Comparable to Patience St. Pim) | At least Large Planet level (Nearly everyone in Ooo became an extension of her. Should be comparable to Magic Woman), possibly far higher Stamina: Very high, Bonnie has worked in her lab on complex experiments days on end, rarely with any breaks. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with gear | Several Meters due to sheer size (Far larger than several buildings) | Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with gear | Universal (She became one with all candy, throughout all galaxies of the universe) Standard Equipment: Her Crown, Flame Retardant Armor, Various Energy Weapons, A small Rocket Launcher, Bombs, possibly more. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius level (Has ran her kingdom for over 300 years, has repeatedly created complex and intelligent lifeforms, Can speak multiple languages German, likely Korean, created several futuristic weaponry and machines ranging from Energy Guns to Armor and far more. Bonnie is also a capable fighter, as seen in her battles against Ricardio, Flame Queen and The Dark Cloud) Weaknesses: None notable. Note: '''Most of her abilities listed are with the use of gadgets she created. '''Key: Seasons 1-3 | Possessed by The Lich | Season 4-5 | Stakes Arc/Season 7 | Season 8 - Islands Arc | Elemental Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificial Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Weather Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Brawlhalla